C'est toi que j'aime!
by Hasegawa-Chan
Summary: Sasuke x Shikamaru. Rating : M, Ce n'est pas pour rien, pour public averti seulement ! Sasuke aime Shikamaru, Shikamaru doute de lui. One Shot


**C'est toi que j'aime !**

Auteur : hasegawa-Chan

Base : Naruto

Genre : Yaoi (Relation entre homme)

Raiting : "Eh bien ... Comme d'habitude quand on me donne du YAOI ça part vite en live!"

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette Fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ou autrement dit, "non… ils ne sont pas a mwaaaaaaa T.T… et puis moi, de toute façon, je veux Gaara…"

[Pensé de mwa ou traduction des paroles de sasuke

_Voix intérieure de Shikamaru_

_Voix intérieure de Sasuke_

**C'est toi que je t'aime !**

Il était déjà tard dans la nuit, la lune brillait de tout son éclat et certaines étoiles essayaient en vînt de lui faire de la concurrence.

Le reflet de la lune dans l'eau était si beau a voir que l'on arrivait presque à oublier ce qu'il se passait le jour. Presque. Comment oublier entièrement la violence, les blessés et surtout la mort.

Pour un civil la mort devait sembler si lointaine, mais pour un ninja comme certains habitants de ce village, elle était présente à chaque instant, chaque minute, chaque seconde, cela hantait même les rêves. Et c'est principalement pour cette raison que certains préféraient même ne plus dormir et regarder cette lune si lumineuse, pour oublier le passé et le futur, ne penser plus qu'au présent.

16 ans. Il avait eu 16 ans aujourd'hui. Il avait passé 16 ans dans se village, et 16 ans a espéré pouvoir vivre un ans de plus.

Auparavant ce n'était qu'une simple idée de passage, lors par exemple d'un vœu à faire en soufflant ses bougies d'anniversaire. Mais maintenant cela lui semblait presque irréaliste. Presque. A 16 ans tout de même il pensait pouvoir tenir encore 2 ans, mais il était Chunnin, il partait rapidement en mission, et a chaque fois ses pensée se dirigeait vers la mort. '"_Ça y est_", se disait il, "_C'est la dernière je le sens_." Il avait beau être intelligent, il n'avait jamais eu de sixième sens, quoi qu'il s'en passait bien.

Il regarda fixement ce rond dans l'eau, ce rond blanc qui cassait violemment le noir de la nuit… D'habitude il regardait plutôt les nuages, mais ce soir il essayait d'oublier, de se focaliser sur ce rond, malgré la douleur.

Il avait tellement mal ! Pas seulement à cause de ses blessures mais il avait mal tout au fond de son âme. Il avait choisit sa voix par facilité et le regrettait amèrement chaque seconde de sa vie. Il avait beau être intelligent il se sentait stupide.

Il y avait quelqu'un plus loin, qui le regardait. Il le savait, il l'avait vu. Depuis longtemps même. Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. C'était un camarade, un vieux camarade que l'on considérait souvent comme traître, mais un camarade tout de même. Il ne pouvait pas l'attaquer comme ça. Mais lui parler serrait tout aussi déplacé … Lui parler comme s'il n'était jamais parti … Il ne pouvait pas, il ne pourrait jamais. Pourtant son esprit ne semblait pas pouvoir l'oublier. Il sentait sa présence … Et il ne savait pas comment réagir, il allait finir par devenir fou. Fou de lui.

Il se leva, le plus fièrement possible, en tout cas le plus fièrement que ses blessures voulaient bien lui permettre. Il se retourna et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son ancien camarade. Il ne bougea pas, attendit de longue seconde qui lui sembla des heures, et fini par dévier son regard avant de partir.

Mais il fut retenu.

Non pas physiquement, mais il senti que cette personne qui l'observait de loin se tenait a présent deux mettre derrière lui.

- "Ça faisait longtemps.", Sa voix n'avait pas changé.

- "Et tu penses encore pouvoir me parler."

- "C'est pourtant ce que je fais."

Et il avait raison, il avait toujours raison ! Il le détestait pour ça... Mais n'était ce pas pour ça aussi qu'il a été attiré par lui? Sa facilité à mettre la situation dans sa poche. A rester fier et net dans toutes les situations. Sa capacité à tirer son épingle du jeu, et ça, peut importe avec qui.

- "Tu ne veux plus me parler ? Ou serrais tu simplement entrain de bouder ?", Pourquoi fallait il donc qu'il insiste ?

- "Comment peux tu espéré que tout sois rester comme avant ! J'ai changé, et toi aussi ! On a continué notre route, mais séparément ! Ne reviens pas maintenant. C'est trop tard." La voix de Shikamaru sorti aussi froide et sèche qu'un couteau lancé à pleine vitesse.

- "Shika…", Ce surnom dans la voix de Sasuke provoqua un frisson chez Shikamaru. Un mélange de tristesse, de colère et de frustration, tout cela mêlé au plaisir de l'entendre une dernière fois prononcé par son ami d'autre fois.

- "Oublie moi Sasuke, ce sera mieux."

- "Shikamaru ne dis pas ça ! Tu sais que je t'aime ! tu le sais !" Mais comment pourrait il le croire ?!

- "Il n'y a rien de moins sur. Sasuke arrête de prendre les gens pour des cons, je sais très bien que c'est fini entre nous."

- "Shikamaru !"

- "Vas t'en Sasuke …"

_Comment peux il ! Je le déteste ! Je ne veux plus jamais lui parler, je ne veux plus rien ressentir pour lui ! Il faut que je l'oublie ! Pour toujours ! _

- "S'il te plaît, écoute moi ! Je t'aime !"

Sasuke s'approcha de lui et colla sa bouche à côté de son oreille.

- "Je t'aime plus que tout !", sa voix résonna en un murmure dans l'oreille de Shikamaru.

_J'aimerais le croire, mais pourtant mon esprit me dit qu'il me ment ! Il ne faut pas que je le crois ! Il m'a fait tellement souffrir ! _

Sasuke tourna doucement la tête de son amant et l'embrassa tendrement.

- "S'il te plait crois moi !"

Et Sasuke disparu… Comme il le faisait toujours. Partir sans laisser de trace de son passage. Comme il l'avait fait il y a un an…

Il avait été ramené au village et Shikamaru avait eu pour mission de le surveiller, mais a force de l'observer il était tombé amoureux de lui… Bien sur, il avait eu du mal a l'admettre mais pourtant leur histoire avait commencé, et tout se déroula sans accro. Enfin, jusqu'à que son amant parte, sans rien dire, sans laisser de trace, le laissant seul et abandonner.

Il avait longtemps réfléchit à tout cela, et plusieurs possibilités lui était venu à l'esprit. Premièrement, la possibilité la plus simple et pourtant la plus difficile à vivre, Sasuke avait pu trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Deuxièmement, il avait reçu une mission. Troisièmement l'Hokage lui avait dit de quitter le village, et quatrièmement il en avait simplement eu marre. De toutes, au final, la quatrième lui avait semblé la plus probable, mais il n'avait jamais pour autant perdu espoir. Un espoir de fou, mais un espoir tout de même.

Mais les mois passant, Shikamaru du se faire une raison. Il a toujours été une personnes réaliste, et il savait que la vie n'était en rien un compte de fée, qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de penser qu'il reviendrait a lui pour l'emmener sur un cheval blanc.

Pourtant il était quand même revenu au bout d'une longue année… Il était venu le voir pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

Comment croire à tout cela? Il ne voulait, et ne pouvait plus croire ses mensonges.

La mission de demain semblait assez dangereuse, il aurai dont besoin de resté éveillé tout du long.

Il regarda donc une dernière fois cette lune, avant de rentrer. Elle lui fit pensé a Sasuke, après tout elle aussi elle était froide, belle, distante et pourtant si proche a la fois.

Mais est-ce que tout sur cette terre lui rappellerait l'Uchiwa ?

_Tout cela commence à vraiment m'ennuyer …_

Le lendemain, Sasuke se réveilla vers six heure du matin. Il faut préciser que la maison des Uchiwa n'était pas très chaude et en cette période de l'année, et on ne pouvait pas estimé qu'il fasse réellement au dessus de 10°.

Il ne cessait de penser a Lui. Il y pensait tout le temps. Mais est ce qu'il avait bien fait ? N'était ce pas immoral de faire ça ? Il ne savait pas réellement quoi penser, il avait fait une erreur il le savait, mais était ce entièrement de sa faute ? Il avait espéré qu'il accepterait ses excuses, qu'il essayerait d'oublier, ou mieux de le comprendre. Mais rien de cela ne s'était passé. Il avait été froid, sans pitié et n'avait pas réagit à son amour pour lui.

Il avait rendez vous chez l'Hokage à huit heure … l'Hokage était peut être une des seules personnes à avoir retrouvé confiance en lui. En un an, il aurait espéré que les choses auraient changé, et que les gens l'auraient regardé différemment, mais non, ils avaient tous la même haine dans les yeux, la même haine qu'ils avaient eu pour Naruto.

Pourtant cela avait changer pour Naruto, maintenant les gens le regardaient normalement et arrêtaient de voir un monstre en lui … enfin pour la plus part. Mais Sasuke était différent de Naruto, il savait a présent que les gens ne changeraient jamais. Mais il avait espéré quand même que ses coéquipier et les Senseis auraient agit autrement.

Enfin bon, il était Sasuke Uchiwa, le dernier descendant des Uchiwas ! Il n'allait pas se morfondre sur lui-même a cause du quand dira t'on ! Ainsi, bien décidé à oublier ces mauvaises langues, il se leva et se prépara. Il était huit heure moins le quart quand il fini par prendre son petit déjeuner (Note de l'auteur : Vous savez, le gel...) et il parti de chez lui pile à l'heure pour son rendez vous avec l'Hokage.

- "Sasuke ! Justement j'avais hâte de te voir !"

- "Hum, Bonjour."

- "Pour cette mission, dont je te parlais hier, tu auras besoin de coéquipiers."

- "hum."

- "Tu serras donc aidé de l'équipe Shikamaru/Neiji."

- "Hum.", Sa voix sembla trahir une pointe d'excitement à la prononciation du nom de Shikamaru.

- 'Bien, je vais tout de même attendre qu'ils arrivent pour tout vous expliquer."

- "Hum." Alors que l'Hokage levait les yeux au ciel fasse à l'éloquence dont faisait preuve le jeune Ninja, elle ne remarqua pas le léger rougissement qui fit apparition sur les joues de Sasuke. Il ne s'attendait pas à revoir Shikamaru si vite, et fut, pour la première fois depuis des années, prit au dépourvu.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes avant qu'on frappe à la porte. Shikamaru entra le premier dans la salle suivit de Neiji.

Quand le regard de Shikamaru croisa celui de Sasuke, Shikamaru manqua de tomber, ce qui laissa librement ressentir sa panique intérieure.

_Qu'est ce qu'il fait là lui ! Nan ce n'est pas possible ! Il était parti… Il ne devait pas revenir ! Je ne pourrais jamais faire une mission sachant qu'il est avec moi !_

Sasuke ressenti la détresse de son ancien amant et ami.

_Il a l'air bouleverser… On dirait qu'il ne s'attendait vraiment pas a me voir, cette mission est sûrement ma dernière chance de lui prouver mon amour !_

L'Hokage, totalement insensible à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux prit la parole.

- "Bien. Maintenant que nous sommes tous là, je vais pouvoir vous présenter la mission. Celle-ci va durer environ une semaine, vous allez devoir vous rendre au Pays du Vent, et récolter des informations sur le Village caché de la Brume. (Note de l'auteur : J'ai inventé ces références) J'ai de fortes raisons de penser qu'ils préparent une attaque contre notre village ! Allez y, faites vous discret et surtout faites vous passez pour des civils. Est ce que tout est clair ?"

- "Oui !", L'enthousiasme de Neiji était incomparable à celui de ses deux coéquipiers.

- "Oui."

- 'Hum."

- 'Alors partez immédiatement.".

Les trois Chunnins prirent le chemin du Pays du Vent.

Selon les calculs de Shikamaru, cela devait leur prendre 3 jours pour y arriver, et cela sans dormir. Le lendemain, la journée entière était dédié aux informations, et le retour s'effectuerait le soir même. Cette mission durerait donc bien une semaine, mais serrait presque inhumaine !

- "Attendez, vous ne pensez pas que dormir c'est nécessaire ?", S'exclama Neiji.

- "Mouais…", Shikamaru était entièrement concentré sur la distance qui le séparait de Sasuke, 3 mètres 48.

- "Hum." Sasuke savait que Shikamaru l'observait.

- 'Donc, si nous dormons, cette mission prendra plus de temps."

- "Mouais…" 3 mètres 37.

- "Hum."

- "Donc nous devrions être de retour dans combien de temps ?"

- "Mouais…" 3 mètres 12, à quoi Sasuke jouait il ?

- "Hum."

- "D'accord..."

- "Mou…

- AH NON RECOMMENCEZ PAS !"

les trois anciens amis continuaient leur route dans un silence de mort [niarkkk shikamaru était complètement perdu dans ses pensée, sasuke organisait l'opération : « comment récupérer mon amant », et neiji était bien trop énerver de devoir tout faire pour eux comme si il était là pour les baby sister.

La nuit arriva bien vite, et ils décidèrent de s'arrêter pour dormir. [Je t'épargne le flash back

Shikamaru était assis en haut d'un sapin et regardait les étoiles, la lune étant caché par les branche du sapin il se rabattu sur les étoiles. Il n'avait pas envie de dormir, et de recommencer ces rêves ou il se voit mourir, ni même envie de rester à côté de sasuke. Il devait mettre une distance entre eux, ou il ne pourrait pas contenir ses sentiments, et il souffrirait encore.

- qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- hein ? _incroyable, je ne l'ai même pas entendu !_

- désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

- Tu ne m'as pas fait peur !

- Shikamaru … laisse moi au moins t'expliquer !

Tout en prononçant se phrase sasuke s'assis à côté de shikamaru.

- fous moi la paix !

- bon … alors je n'ai pas le choix !

Il attrapa les avant bras de shikamaru et les plaqua contre le tron du sapin.

Il sortit un kunai et le planta dans les manches de la veste de son amant, pour lui fixer les poignets. Une fois que celui-ci ne pus plus bouger, sasuke lui dit :

- il faut que tu m'écoutes !

- détache moi immédiatement !

- tu ne voudras pas te taire hein ?

Sasuke posa ses mains sur les joues de shikamaru et l'embrassa passionnément. Ce baiser dura quelque instant et une fois les deux amant séparé sasuke repris :

- je ne voulais pas partir ! je voulais rester près de toi s'il te plait essaye de comprendre !

- tu me demandes de comprendre quoi ? ton acte ou toi ?

- essaye de me comprendre, de comprendre pourquoi j'ai fait ça !

- pourquoi tu as fait quoi ? pourquoi tu es parti sans rien dire, et que tu es revenu au bout d'un an ? m'abandonnant complètement ?

- je ne voulais pas t'abandonner !

- fous moi la paix !

Shikamaru réussit à se débarrasser du kunai et en pointant sasuke du doigt il dit :

- oublie moi !

Et il descendit dormir à côté de neiji, il savait que avec neiji si près sasuke ne ferrais rien.

Il finit par s'endormir un moment plus tard, exténué d'avoir couru toute la journée.

Malheureusement il eu une nuit agité et se réveilla au alentour de 3 h du matin. Il se dit que neiji avait sûrement besoin de repos, et qu'il fallait mieux le laisser tranquille !

Il décida donc de se promener jusqu'à une rivière qu'il avait repérée la veille. Il faisait encore nuit, et il avait du mal a distinguer ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Il finit par arriver a la rivière et il vu une forme allonger près d'un arbre. Il reconnu la coiffure de perroquet de sasuke et décida de partir mais celui-ci se réveilla et planta ses yeux noir dans les siens.

Plus le temps passait plus shikamaru du admettre que sasuke devenais beau. Mais il ne l'avouerait jamais à celui-ci ! Shikamaru ne savait pas quoi penser, devait il a nouveaux lui faire confiance ?

- sasuke, je suis d'accord pour que tu m'expliques.

- Serrais tu retombé amoureux de moi ?

_Bordel mais comment il fait pour toujours avoir raison ! _

- j'étais parti en mission.

- Pendant un an ? et la marmotte elle met le chocolat … mais bien sur !

- Oui, un an.

- Et tu étais ou comme cela ?

- Désolé je ne peux pas t'expliquer je n'en ai pas le droit.

- Si tu le dit [il le crois a fond !

Sasuke se leva, et bloqua shikamaru contre un arbre. Il lui murmura à l'oreille

- laisse moi la possibilité de te convaincre.

De sa main droite il retenait shikamaru contre l'arbre, et il passa sa main gauche sous le tee shirt de son amant.

- sasuk….

Sasuke embrassa shikamaru avec aucune douceur, c'était un baiser puissant remplit d'envie.

La main de sasuke avait atteint un des bouts de chair rose et s'amusait a le pincé, a le tordre, a jouer avec, ce qui avait pour effet de faire monter de petits gémissements de plaisir [j'admet, jolie mot a shikamaru pour se perdre dans leur baiser passionné.

Sasuke supposa que le bloqué contre l'arbre devenait inutile, et il dirigea sa main droite sur le bas ventre de son amant. [Je sais je répète souvent amant, mais shikamaru c'est long a écrire

Shikamaru posa ses mains sur les épaules de sasuke pour pouvoir approfondir encore leur baiser.

La main gauche de sasuke avait atteint son but et faisait des cercles sur le pantalon de shikamaru qui ne retenait plus ses gémissements.

- les mecs vous êtes ou ?

- merde …

Sasuke s'écarta rapidement de shikamaru et alla à la rencontre de neiji.

Shikamaru pris un peu plus te temps histoire de reprendre son souffle et rejoint ses deux coéquipiers.

- je me disait que ce serrais bien de partir maintenant.

- Mouais …_pourquoi maintenant ?_

- Hum … _il fait chier ce con_

- Bien alors allons y.

Ils se remirent en route. Shikamaru était déçut, neiji était arrivé au mauvais moment ! Mais après tout ils étaient en mission ! Il fallait qu'il reste concentré sur leur objectif, qui était de ramener des informations et non pas de jouer l'amoureux transit ! Il ressentait encore quelque chose pour sasuke maintenant il en était certain, et il se dit que finalement il pouvait peut être le croire. Après tout sasuke aussi ressentait quelque chose pour lui ! Mais il tenait a réglé cette histoire quand même, et il se promit d'aller demander à l'hokage a son retour de mission.

Maintenant que sasuke était enfin revenu près de lui pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Mais ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il fallait penser a ça. Il se demandait comment il allait tenir pendant plus d'une semaine avec sasuke auprès de lui sans pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait … si seulement neiji n'était pas là …

#bâillement de shikamaru#

- ça ne va pas shikamaru ? #neiji#

- si si … mais je n'ai pas assez dormit cette nuit.

- Ah … [il sert beaucoup ce mec -'

- Mouais …

L'atmosphère n'était pas tendue, mais apparemment tout le monde avait mal dormit et il préférait se taire.

Au environ de la journée, il rencontrèrent des habitants d'un village pas trop loin, et ils se dirent que si ils arrivaient avec leurs tenus au village caché de la brume, il serrait a coups sur repérés, donc il décidèrent d'allé s'acheter des vêtements. [Je t'épargne aussi me flash back

Shikamaru au début trouvait cette idée un perte de temps, mais kan il réalisa qu'il allait voir sasuke se changer, il fut ravit. Ce contre temps leur prit une heure, ce qui fit qu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour dormir (de nombreuses heures plus tard) il était minuit passé.

Cette nuit tout le monde dormit comme un bébé.

Le lendemain matin, quand il partirent il était environ 8 h … vers 13 h 30 ils commencèrent a apercevoir le village, et ils se dirent que si ils devaient passé pour des civiles, ils fallait mieux marché. Le soir, il leur manquait encore une 20 aine de kilomètres et ils décidèrent de dormir encore dans la forêt, ce qui eu comme impacte qu'il arrivèrent le lendemain après midi à 16 h 30.

Arrivé au village, il se trouvèrent un hôtel, se douchèrent et partirent en mission, mais ils n'eurent trouvé le terrain d'entraînement et le bureau de kage que le soir, et ils se dirent que ça ne valait le coup.

Shikamaru était allongé sur son lit quand quelqu'un frappa. C'était sasuke. Celui-ci entra et s'assis à côté de lui.

- tu ne dors pas ?

- non pas encore.

- Tu n'as pas l'impression que tu ne dors pas assez ? quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je n'aime pas dormir

- Un paresseux comme toi ne peut pas me faire gober une histoire pareille. Alors ?

- Ben … a chaque fois que je ferme les yeux je me retrouve toujours dans des cauchemars impossible, et je me réveille toujours en plein milieu de la nuit, sans pouvoir me rendormir. Alors je préfère ne pas dormir.

- Si tu ne comptes pas dormir, peut être que je pourrais te tenir compagnie.

- Sasuke on est en mission

- Tu ne me rejettes plus ? tu me crois ?

- Cela t'étonne ? pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu semblais tellement ne pas vouloir être avec moi, que je croyais que tu ne m'aimais plus !

- … je t'aime sasuke.

- …

Sasuke avait le souffle coupé, il ne lui avait jamais dit. La seule chose qu'il arriva a faire c'est collé sa bouche contre la sienne et demander l'entré pour sa langue. Entré qui lui fut autorisé.

Il restèrent comme ça, lové l'un sur l'autre, faisant batailler leur langue, savourant le fait d'être ensemble pendant au moins du dizaine de minutes.

Shikamaru avait vraiment besoin de sommeil alors sasuke le borda.

Le lendemain, les trois chunnins passèrent leur journée à observer et le soir environ vers 1 h du matin, ils repartirent chez eux.

4 jours plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin chez eux, et allèrent faire leur rapport à l'hokage.

- bonjour vous trois ! alors que vous apportez nous ?

- alors …. #récit détailler de neiji#

- bien … je vous remercie vous trois. Allé vous reposez maintenant.

Neiji partit en premier, et sasuke doubla shikamaru et lui murmura dans l'oreille

- suis moi.

Sasuke emmena shikamaru dans la maisons des uchiwa, et a peine celui-ci avait passé la porte qu'il se rua sur lui pour l'embrasser passionnément, baiser auquel shikamaru répondit avec ardeur.

Décidant que le hall n'était pas l'endroit idéal, sasuke emmena son amant dans sa chambre et l'allongea sur son lit.

Ils s'enlevèrent mutuellement leur vêtement, en redécouvrant leur corps parfait, musclé, beau,

Avec par endroit une ou deux cicatrices venant de mission qu'ils avaient réalisé.

Sasuke parsema le coup de shikamaru de baiser et morsure, lui laissant de petite trace rouge, provoquant des petits gémissements à shikamaru. Sasuke s'attaqua a un des bous de chair rose de mon amant, tout en descendant ses mains le long de son corps jusqu'à qu'elle arrive a la virilité de shikamaru. Celui-ci émit un gémissement de plaisir quand ma main de sasuke commença des allé venus.

Sasuke remonta sa bouche a celle de shikamaru et l'embrassa en même temps qu'il enfonça un doigt de son autre mains dans l'intimité de mon amant. Il attendit qu'il s'habitue à cette présence et commença des allé et venue à l'intérieur de shikamaru.

Il laissa la bouche de son amant, pour s'attaquer à sa virilité.

Shikamaru ne retenait plus ses gémissements qui se transformait peu a peu en cris.

Sasuke enleva ses doigts de l'intimité de son amant, et murmura :

- détend toi, tout ira bien

Il attendit que shikamaru acciès et il enfonça doucement son membre.

Shikamaru émit un cri mélangé de plaisir et de douleur. Sasuke attendit un peu, il ne voulait pas le brusquer.

Il commença ensuite un mouvement de bassins, et en voyant que shikamaru criait de plaisir, il alla de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort.

- sasuke … sasuke je vais …

Shikamaru déversa sa semence sur le lit suivit de peu de sasuke.

Sasuke s'enleva de shikamaru le plus doucement possible et s'allongea à côté de son amant.

- shikamaru ça va ?

- mouais … [complètement crevé c'est normal

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de son amant, et ils s'endormirent tout les deux, lové l'un sur l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, shikamaru se réveilla en sursaut, et se cogna cotre quelqu'un. Sasuke était toujours là. Il sourit, et l'embrassa.

- shikamaru ? qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- je suis désolé, je dois aller voir l'hokage.

- Ah … on se voit tout à l'heure.

- Oui

Shikamaru arriva 5 min plus tard chez l'hokage.

- oui ?

- bonjour.

- Ah bonjour shikamaru !

- Je voulais savoir pourquoi est ce que sasuke avait été absent pendant 1 an.

- Je suis désolé, mais cela ne te regarde pas.

- Je veux juste savoir si c'est vous qui l'aviez envoyé.

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Bien merci.

Il sortit le cœur léger. Sasuke ne lui avait pas mentit. Il se pressa le plus possible pour retourner le voir.

- Sasuke était allongé sur son lit et regardait le plafond.

- sasuke ?

- ah ? tu es enfin là !

- tu sais, c'est toi que je te aime !

- moi aussi je t'aime mon amour.

Finnnnnn [pour maintenant

Hasegawa-Chan : sourit bêtement

Sasuke : naruutttoooooooo

Shikamaru : neiijjjiiiiiiii

Hasegawa-Chan : neiji O.O c'est pas une mauvaise idée

Shikamaru : …. Pourquoi je suis toujours avec sasuke ?

Hasegawa-Chan : pars que j'aime bien, attention pas de méchanceté sinon j'appelle gaara !

Gaara : qu'est ce qu'elle fou encore là elle ?

Hasegawa-Chan : gaaraaaaa je t'aaaimmmeeeeee

Gaara : elle est folle -'

Hasegawa-Chan #empreinte l'épée de bleach# paaaaafff #rend l'épée# allé +++


End file.
